Psych After the Show
by Itzpam101
Summary: Juliet finds out she’s pregnant. How will Shawn react? Read to find out. Lots of shules!


"That will be $25.00", said the woman behind the cash register to Juliet. Juliet thanked the girl and left the store to try out the three pregnancy tests she bought. For the last few days, Juliet had been throwing up and craving ironic foods. Shawn thought it was just a stomach bug, but Juliet thought it could be more than that. She got home, and took the pregnancy tests. She was shocked at the fact that all of them came out positive!

Shawn was at the psychphrancisco office with Gus making pineapple upside down cake, so Juliet didn't have to worry about Shawn coming home anytime soon. Even though Juliet was scared about Shawn's reaction, she knew she had to tell him as soon as possible.

When Juliet was still thinking about this huge life adjustment, Shawn rang the doorbell. She greeted Shawn and asked him why he came home so early. "Well, Gus burnt the pineapple upside down cake." Shawn said in a disappointed tone. "I told him that I should of done all the cooking stuff, but he refused to listen to me!"

"Shawn, please sit down I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Shawn asked as he sat down.

"Well, you know how I've been throwing up lately?"

"Yes, why?"

"I took three pregnancy tests and they all kind of came out positive..."

"...So you're pregnant?" Shawn asked nervously with a bit of excitement.

"Yeah I guess so!" Juliet said in a nervous tone.

"Pregnant, pregnant?"

"Yes Shawn pregnant, pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we are going to be parents!" Shawn said standing up to kiss Juliet. "We gotta tell Gus!"

Juliet giggled at Shawn's excitement and agreed to tell Gus. Juliet and Shawn drove up to the psychphrancisco oeffice, eager to share their big news. When they got to the office, they rang the doorbell hoping Gus would answer. As Gus opened the door, he said "Oh hey guys. I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Well, there's actually something we have to tell- " Before Juliet could finish her sentence, Shawn blurted out "Juliet's pregnant!!!"

"What?!?" Gus asked in a tone of betrayal. "You have betrayed me Shawn! You have betrayed me!"

"Shawn! I told you not to blurt it out!" Juliet whispered.

"I know honey, but he takes things better fast." Shawn said. "Oh cmon' buddy! You know I'll pay just as much attention to you as the baby." Gus heard Shawn but he decided to just keep on crying. "Okay, is it that you're still scared of kids?"

"No, Shawn!" Gus said, seeming to calm down. "So, when did you find out about this???"

"Just this morning. I brought three pregnancy tests and they all came out positive." Juliet said happily.

"Good for you, I guess." Gus said in a sad tone.

"Well buddy, we're gonna get going soon. Are you gonna be okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I guess so..." Gus said trying to sound happier.

Shawn and Juliet said bye to Gus as the excited the psychphrancisco office. When they got back home, Shawn realized he still had to call his dad. "Honey, I'm gonna call my dad, okay?"

"Okay." Juliet said happily.

Shawn dialed his fathers phone number, waiting for him to answer. "Hey Shawn!" Henry said.

"Hey dad. I called you because there's something I have to tell you..."

"Oh, what did you do now Shawn???" Henry asked in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't do anything dad, it's just that uh..."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Juliet's pregnant...!" Shawn said in an awkwardly happy tone.

"And you're telling me this over the phone???"

"Yes dad, you live on the other side of California. What are you expecting me to do?"

"No, it's just that-"

"You know, I really wish you could be proud of me once in a while!" Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn, I am proud of you. You've started your own family, how couldn't I be proud of y-" Henry got cut off when he realized he burnt the meatloaf he was cooking. "Oh fiddle sticks!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, you said fiddle sticks!" Shawn said laughing.

"Shut up, Shawn. I have to go."

"Okay, bye dad."

"Bye Shawn."


End file.
